Chosen One
by RedGoddess
Summary: He Who Walks Behind The Rows will become flesh, as it was written long ago, but to do that Isaac needs the Chosen One. MalOC
1. Road Trip

Children of the Corn Fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Children of the Corn, the characters or anything associated with it.

Chapter 1: Road Trip

"All is going according to plan." Isaac said out loud to himself as he hung up the phone. An eerie smile was plastered on his face as the sun slowly disappeared from sight and night over took the sky. "Soon the Chosen One will arrive and He Who Walks Behind The Rows will become flesh."

**-Chicago-**

The silent morning was brought to a screeching halt as the alarm clock rang. A creamy pale hand slowly appeared out of the bed covers and slammed down on the off button. With the alarm clock quiet the hand quickly disappeared back under the covers, where it belonged. A couple minutes went by before the silence was once again broken, only this time it was from a knock on the door.

"Faith, get up! Today's the road trip!" a cheerfully, sing song voice called out from the other side of the door. A strong of curse could be heard coming from under the covers. "Faith-"

"I'm up! I'm up! Go bother your fuckin' boyfriend!" the newly seventeen year-old girl yelled pushing the covers off.

"Jeez. Not a morning person." the girl said walking away. Faith sighed angrily leaning back against the headboard. Running her fingers through her slightly wavy black hair trying to get some of the tangles out. It didn't work. Emerald green eyes glanced around the room before landing on the clock. Hearing the sound of a bed squeak from the next room over caused Faith to grimace, but she quickly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom muttering about how it was too early.

It didn't take long for Faith to get ready. Running her creamy pale fingers through her damp hair before traveling out of the bathroom and downstairs. Marie, Faith's sister, sat next, almost directly on her boyfriend's lap. Faith rolled her eyes while snatching a piece of toast from her sister's plate.

"Hey!" Marie protested, but didn't move from her spot. Faith just walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"You shouldn't drink soda for breakfast." Marie stated in her normally sweet voice.

"If I'm goin' to be force to spend the entire day in a car with you and Zeke I'm goin' to need this." Faith stated taking a drink. Marie scoffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Are you all packed for the road trip?" Zeke asked wrapping his arms around Marie.

"It's not a road trip. You just volunteer to give us a lift to Nevada, and yes my backpack is already in the trunk." Faith said throwing the empty soda can in the trash and leaving the kitchen.

"We're leaving in a couple of minutes." the older sister stated, but Faith wasn't listening. Quickly jogging back up to her bedroom, she open the door to reveal the empty, bare walls. About a month ago Marie and Faith's parents moved to a small town in Nevada, but because school wasn't out they allowed the sisters to stay until the school year was over. Now that school was finally over the sisters were on their way to Nevada. Zeke just wanted to come along for the trip. Faith didn't know why, but she really didn't like him, every time she's around him she gets this strange, bad feeling.

Putting on socks then her traditional converse shoes, Faith headed out the door. Quickly making her way out of the house, she took a seat on the hood of the car waiting for her sister and Zeke to show up. The sun shone down making Faith glad she wore he ratty jeans that fit her like a second skin and her black spaghetti strap tank top that showed a hint of midriff.

"Are you ready?" Zeke questioned exiting the house. Faith nodded a little bit uneasy.

"Where's Marie?" Faith asked.

"She'll be down in a minute." was the cryptic answer. Faith looked anywhere, except at Zeke, wishing that Marie would hurry up. Zeke stepped off the porch taking slow strides towards Faith until she could almost feel the heat radiating off him.

"Zeke, could you help me!" Marie called out from within the house. Faith could hardly contain her joy as she watched Zeke disappear from view.

**A/N:** Review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Dreams and Feelings

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 2: Dreams and Feelings

Faith ran through what seemed like endless rows of corn. Hearing the footfalls of her pursuer as he steadily followed. Spotting a barn not to far off in the distance gave Faith the needed burst of energy. She passed the barn doors only to be tackled to the ground. Rolling over and knocking her attacker off her, she scrambled to get up only to be pulled back down. The attacker straddled her, pinning her down, but that didn't stop her from thrashing around trying to knock him off. Not getting anywhere with thrashing around, Faith stopped and looked up into the cold blue eyes of her attacker, those eyes sent a wave of fear and _excitement_ to her very core. Tearing her eyes away from her attackers, she spotted him reach for something on his belt. As the moonlight reflect off the butcher's knife Faith renew her struggle to get free. Gripping his wrists trying to stop him from driving the knife into her chest, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows commands it." the fiery redheaded boy responded emotionless. Faith tried to roll him off her, but it didn't work, she did however manage to knock the butcher's knife out of his hands. A lot of good that did Faith seeing how it was an arm's length away from her reach. The guy got a hold of Faith's wrists gripping them tight pinning them roughing above her head. Struggling still, Faith arched her back causing her pelvis to come in contact with a very distinctive bulge. Everything seemed to freeze, the only sounds were the harsh breathing from Faith and her attacker. Looking up at her attacker's eyes she was shocked to see they weren't cold anymore, a hungry unbridled lust shone clearly and Faith was ashamed with herself that this excited her.

Seeing no way out of her predicament, Faith question quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

The redhead gave Faith a smirk before leaning down close to her ear, his breath hitting her ear. "You are the Cho-"

–

"Faith! Faith, wake up." Marie said shaking her sister awake. Emerald green eyes shot opened and glanced around.

_It was a dream. Only a dream. _Faith thought relaxing against the backseat. Leaning her forehead against the car window only to stare out at the endless rows of corn. Turning to her sister she asked, "Where are we?"

"Um... Somewhere in Nebraska." Marie answered hopefully.

"We're about five miles away from Gatlin." Zeke answered joining the conversation. Faith couldn't control the shiver that went down her spine at the mention of that name.

"How do you know that? It's not even on the map." Marie question looking at the map. Faith glanced at Zeke, something seemed off. Then as if someone was covering for Zeke a road sign passed by stating that Gatlin was in fact five miles away.

"Oh." Marie stated stupidly. Faith tuned out the two lovebird's insistent chatter and turned her attention to the rows of corn passing by. She couldn't shake this feeling a dread, but just chalked it up to that dream must have spooked her more than she wanted to admit.

_But it seemed so real..._ Faith thought, surprising a shiver.

A few more miles and Faith was having serious doubts about everything. That dreadful feeling kept growing in the pit of her stomach. Just as that feeling was reaching it's peak the car suddenly died. As the car kept rolling Faith's eyes went wide in alarm. _This is not good._

"What the hell?" Marie exclaimed as the car just rolled slowly to a stop on the side of the road. Zeke let out a string of curses emphasizing them by hitting the steering wheel. A Marie reached out to console Zeke, he quickly got out of the car to look under the hood. Grabbing her small backpack Faith slowly got out of the car, keeping an eye on the seemingly endless rows of corn. Taking a deep breath to calm herself before turning her attention towards Zeke and Marie, she discreetly took out a lighter and switchblade from her backpack, pocketing them in the back pocket of her ratty jeans. She had a feeling they would be taking a little stroll down the road. Can never be to careful.

"Well, what are we going to now?" Marie questioned angrily.

Running a hand through his hair in defeat, Zeke said, "We need to find a phone first off."

"What about that town... Umm... What was it called?" Marie asked pacing in front of the car.

"Gatlin." Zeke replied. Faith watched on not liking where this conversation was going. Something wasn't right with that town, she didn't know what, but it didn't feel right. Thinking back to the dream, the dreadful feeling and constant paranoia, Faith really didn't want to go to Gatlin.

"C'mon, Faith!" Marie shouted from the road up ahead. Faith sighed and jogged to catch up, berating herself for not paying attention.

_This doesn't feel right._

**A/N:** Review.


	3. Welcome to Gatlin

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. This chapter is really short and I apologize for it. The next chapter will be a lot longer and have some action in it. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Gatlin

It felt as if they had been walking forever, the only bright side was there was a slight breeze. Faith trailed slowly behind her sister and Zeke, glancing nervously around. Most of her attention was drawn to the never ending rows of corn that swayed in the breeze. The rustle of the corn stalks hitting against each other seemed to create a voice. It was creeping Faith out, plus it didn't help that her dream was still so fresh in her mind. She couldn't keep those cold, steel, blue eyes out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

"Faith!" Marie exclaimed touching her younger sister's shoulder jarring her out of her thoughts.

Blinking her green eyes Faith tried to remember when she stopped walking. Noticing her sister's worried expression she smiled softly, saying, "I'm fine. Sorry, must've spaced."

"C'mon. We're almost to the town." Zeke called out. Marie gave Faith a smile before scurrying back to her boyfriend's side. Something wasn't right, Zeke seemed anxious to get to Gatlin. A small shiver raced down her spine, green eyes flickered back to the acres of corn. She could swear she was being watched, but for some untold reason it made her feel somewhat safe. Shaking off that feeling Faith jogged to catch up with the others. She never did notice the familiar blue eyes that have been haunting her thoughts or the flash of strikingly red hair.

_Welcome to Gatlin_. Faith thought reading the town's sign before glancing around at the ghost town. _Welcome to what exactly?_ Eyes swept across the town, going from empty shop to empty shop. Golden leaves littered the pavement, while stalks of corn were decorating some of the shops. Stopping in front of a small café called Hensen's, Faith peered inside only seeing broken kitchen supplies, layers of dust and more corn stalks. As she went to walk away she noticed a childlike scrawl across the window.

_He Who Walks Behind The Rows will become flesh._

"What the hell?" she whispered running her fingertips over the scripture. Hearing her sister call out to her, Faith turned away from the café window. She never noticed those blue eyes that haunted her thoughts watching her from the safety of the rooftop. Soon the time will come to capture the outsiders.


End file.
